


A Promise Worth Keeping

by dannypeti



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannypeti/pseuds/dannypeti
Summary: Kyoutani approaches Yahaba, and it gets real cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic I wrote a few months ago!

             Kyoutani Kentarou approached the other third year slowly. The sun had reached that point in the early evening sky where it cast long shadows and warm light over the parched late summer ground.  The school grounds were empty save for a few students lingering from after school clubs, duties, and tutoring sessions. The volley ball courts’ occupants were slowly dwindling as team members left one by one; all tired from the long day and the lazy air, which was slowing them down further.

             On the steps leading into the gym sat Yahaba Shigeru.  The captain was tying his shoes with steady fingers while waiting for all members to leave before he locked the doors.

            Kyoutani’s feet carried him forward awkwardly, taking small, halting steps. Inching along the side of the gym, attempting to look casual, he watched people go by, letting his eyes flick between them and then back to Yahaba. Yahaba, who was now staring at him with an easy smile over his shoulder, having stretched himself out over the stairs.

            “Hey. You about ready to go?”

            Kyoutani, feeling like he was caught, stumbled casually the rest of the way towards Yahaba, giving a little nod. The amused and curious look on Yahaba’s face made it clear he noticed Kyoutani’s unusual behavior, but he didn’t make a comment on it.

            “Then we just have to wait a little bit longer. The first years are taking their time leaving.”

            Kyoutani motioned for Yahaba to lean forward to make room for him. He sat behind him with his legs hanging off the side of the steps. Yahaba turned his body and crossed his legs in the opposite direction Kyoutani was facing. Leaning on his arm and into Kyoutani’s space, Yahaba gave him a peck on the cheek.  A first year walked down the stairs and went on his way quickly, flustered.

            “You’re being awfully quiet,” Yahaba observed in a teasing manor “You’re not trying to bring your tough guy act back, are you?”

            Kyoutani scrunched his nose and nearly pouted. “It wasn’t an act. I was just…” he waved his hand, looking for words.

            “Being Stubborn?  Infuriating? Angst filled?”

            “I was going to say shy?”

            Yahaba huffed a laugh “That’s Lame. And not quite true, but I’ll let it slide. I know your sensitive about when were still going through your emo phase”

            Kyoutani leaned back, making an indignant noise in his throat “I was never emo! I was just going through some things, and I was nervous about being on the team and, other things. I guess.”

            Yahaba leaned back on both hands at this, a rotten grin on his face. “Oh, yes. Other things. Certain crushes on certain people.”

            Kyoutani stuffed his hands in his pocket and started bouncing his leg. “Whatever. Are you ready to go yet?”

            By this time, all of the volleyball members had went on their way. They were among the few students still on school grounds. The suns heat was still gently present, bathing everything underneath it’s light in a soothing warmth. Yahaba stretched and then positioned himself to lay over Kyoutani’s lap, closing his eyes as Kyoutani looked down at him.

            “not quite yet. I’m too comfortable here.” Yahaba said with a slow hum.

            Kyoutani took his hands out of his hoodie pocket, to avoid getting them crushed by Yahaba’s body weight, and moved one to play with Yahaba’s hair, the other behind him to lean on. For several moments, cicadas and cool breeze rustling the trees was all that could be heard. Then quietly, Yahaba spoke, eyes still closed.

            “Kyoutani?”

            “Yes?”

            “If the reason you were quiet back then was because you were nervous,” Yahaba paused, thinking over his words carefully, “Does that mean you’re nervous now?”

Kyoutani paused his hand that was running through Yahaba’s hair. The close proximity of the two was natural and comfortable. His legs had stopped bouncing as soon as Yahaba had laid down. Now they threatened to start again. Kyoutani began looking ahead instead of at Yahaba.

            “Maybe. . .”

            “What?” Yahaba asked, opening an eye to look at Kyoutani. “I didn’t think you’d actually admit to it. Why?”

            “Why what?”

            Yahaba let out a short sigh “Why are you nervous? I’d think we’re well past the stage where we get sweaty palms around each other.”

            Kyoutani rolled his eyes, briefly glancing down to Yahaba before looking back up and away. “I’ve just been thinking, is all.”

            “Uh oh.”

            “Shut up.” His tone was annoyed, but he wore a small smile.  “I’ve just been thinking about when we graduate. Stuff like that.”

            “Oh. . .” it was a soft sound accompanied with a sigh. “When ‘we’ graduate. I was thinking we would keep dating out of high school,” he paused hesitantly “Unless you were thinking the otherwise. . .”

            Kyoutani’s eyes were back on Yahaba in an instant “What? No! I’m thinking the same thing as you.” Yahaba gave a small smile, as Kyoutani laid a hand on his cheek. “I’m just thinking about going to university. How we might not get into the same place. How we’re going to meet a lot of new people. How you’re going to meet a lot of new people.” His words began with a yell, but as he spoke his volume dropped until it was just above a whisper.

            Yahaba sat up and faced Kyoutani, cupping his face in his hands. “You’re afraid of losing me?” Kyoutani made eye contact with Yahaba, “You know I keep my promises, Kyoutani.”

            Kyoutani gave a small smile “Yeah, I know.”

            “Don’t you trust me to keep my word?”

            “I do.”

            “Then what’s the problem? I don’t see the point in worrying over something stupid like that.” Yahaba said, frustration beginning to creep into his words.

            “That’s something I’m worried about, yeah, but not really why I’m nervous right now.” Kyoutani took Yahaba’s hands in his own, while Yahaba tilted his head in question. “Right now, I wanted to give you something.”

            “Give me something?”

            “Yeah, something I made,” He let go of one of Yahaba’s hands, taking a deep breath, and searched inside his hoodie pocket until he held up a little wooden ring, “I made this a few weeks ago, but I haven’t really found the right chance to give it to you.”

            Yahaba was stunned, looking at the ring, then back to Kyoutani. “Kyoutani...” his voice serious, “Are you proposing to me?”

            Kyoutani’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head, ears heating up, he held up his hands “N-no! Not proposing, this is a promise ring! I mean- I- I’m not…” Kyoutani’s entire face was now red, and he was looking anywhere but at Yahaba, like he was searching for the best route to get away as fast as possible. As soon as Yahaba processed Kyoutani’s words, he let out a loud lough, mouth wide and eyes shut, laughing until there were tears in his eyes. Kyoutani’s face was in his hands, covering his fiery face, bent over his lap.

            “You literally scared me to death. I thought I was going to have to turn you down.” He said while whipping away tears, then placing his hands on Kyoutani’s shoulders, trying to push him back so that he could look at him. Kyoutani’s didn’t move his hands from where they were hiding his embarrassment. “You are probably the sweetest thing in the whole world,” Yahaba said, a hint of teasing in his voice. “But we are much too young to get married yet Kyoutani.”

            “Shut up,” Kyoutani grumbled from the safety behind his hands.

            “Come on, look at me,” Yahaba took Kyoutani’s hands from his face, revealing his strawberry cheeks “There, that’s better.” He said with a smile. Kyoutani only grumbled while gently pressing the ring into Yahaba’s hand. Yahaba looked down and examined the crude ring. It was obviously carved, and was sanded where it would come into contact with skin. The top was a bit chunky, and a bit lopsided. A small, warm smile broke out on Yahaba’s face. Looking up, he saw Kyoutani’s expectant and serious expression.

            “Kyoutani,” Yahaba lifted the ring in front of them both. “I promise to always love you. No matter how things work out in the future. I promise.” With that, he slipped the ring onto his left middle finger. Kyoutani ducked his head.

            “That was so sappy.” He said, with a small laugh. Yahaba made an indignant noise while slapping Kyoutani in the arm, face breaking out into a small blush.

            “You’re the one who made me the ring! What was I supposed to say?!”

“I didn’t think about how embarrassing this would be.”  Kyoutani replied weakly. Huffing a laugh, Yahaba leaned in to give Kyoutani a tender kiss. They stayed like that for several moments, the sun setting behind them and extending the shadows across their faces. When they part, they share a gentle smile.

            “This is going to give me splinters.”

            “I hope it does! You’re so ungrateful.” Kyoutani said, slightly offended. Yahaba only smiled.

            “I need to get you one now. A promise like this doesn’t go one way, you know.” He stood up to finally lock the gym doors; Kyoutani’s eyes never leave him. “Though I’m not sure I can top this handmade beauty.” He held out his left hand to help Kyoutani up off the stairs.

            “You don’t need to get me anything special.”

            “Maybe something from the toy machine in the arcade will do.” Yahaba teased with a hum, finger tapping his chin in mock contemplation “I know I’ve seen some cute rings with little dog bones on it.”

             “I’m not going to wear that.” Kyoutani stated flatly, giving Yahaba a glare.

            “But it’s from my heart, Kyoutani! How will I know you will always love me when you turn down my well thought out promise ring?” he teased. Kyoutani just looked at his feet, scuffing the sidewalk as they headed towards the school gate. He was silent for a while, causing Yahaba to look over at him.

            “A simple ring couldn’t show you the amount I love you, Yahaba,” came Kyoutani’s quiet reply. A car drove by, the only sound between them besides their feet on the pavement. “I don’t need a ring to know I’ll always love you.” After several more moments of silence, Yahaba finally commented.

            “And you sass me for being too deep. That was beyond sappy.”  Kyoutani looked up at him sharply, ready to defend himself and possibly start a fight when he saw Yahaba had turned his head. The hand not holding onto Kyoutani’s was trying to hide his smile. his blush and his slightly misty eyes could just barely be recognized. Kyoutani squeezed his hand, turning his head to look forward. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, streetlights began blinking on, one after the other. The sun was almost completely below the horizon, giving off a gentle haze of light. The moon was becoming visible, as well as the first star of the night.

            “You know, I don’t need a ring either,” Yahaba said, “but it’s still nice to have one.” Kyoutani didn’t bother answering, only bringing Yahaba’s hand up to his mouth to give it a quick kiss. The last of the day’s light disappeared finally, leaving the moon and the mass of stars and the warmth in their hearts to keep them company as they continued down the cooling cement path, gently swinging their hands between them.

           

           


End file.
